Fate's Prank
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Fine and Reidan were twins of the Sol Kingdom; the heirs until his father heard that one of the twins would eventually destroy the kingdom. Fine was separated from Reidan only to be reunited once again. Can fate really be avoided? Gender Bend/OOC *Based on the Evil Saga of Vocaloid*


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime, The Evil Saga, or Twiright Prank.

Here's a new fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it!

I gender bended a few characters for my story to make sense as this was based on the Evil Saga from the Vocaloid songs. I plan for this story to be five chapters long.

Bright = Bridget

Rein = Reidan/Rei

*.*.*.*.*.*

Two young children were currently burying a music box in the sand at a beach. The sun was just beginning to set in the horizon. A little girl with her red hair in pigtails was crouched down watching a little boy with blue hair patting down the sand. His sea green eyes were completely focused on the patch of sand making sure the music box was completely hidden from sight. The girl giggled at how serious he was taking this _job_. Her red eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed. The stood up looking satisfied with his work. He dusted off his dark blue pants and white shirt and offered a hand to the little girl.

The girl gladly took his hand and examined her pure white dress and satin pink ribbon tied around her waist making sure it was completely clean. She then proceeded to pick up a lunch box.

"You really took the job of making sure it was buried all the way seriously, brother." The girl giggled.

"Of course! You are the princess and I will follow through with all your orders!" He stated proudly, thumping a small fist onto his chest. The girl continued to giggle.

"Well then I order you to carry the princess all the way to our snack spot!" She said. The boy did not hesitate as he picked up the girl like a prince would a princess and carried her as he walked. The girl gave a small squeal.

"Wait! I didn't really mean it!" The girl stated clinging onto her brother afraid he might drop her.

"Well you ordered it joke or not I'll do it!" The boy grinned. The girl smiled and continued to cling onto the boy letting him carry her.

As he continued to walk the girl noticed a black figure following them. She suddenly jumped out of her brother's arms and grabbed his hand and forcing him to run.

"Wah-!? What's wrong sister?" He asked as they ran.

"We're being chased run!" The girl said. They both ran and ran until they reached their usual snack spot. They were both panting by the time they reached it. Both children looked around to make sure no one was there. They both sat down on the grass. The girl opened the lunch box and gave the boy some juice and cookies before taking some for herself. They both began to eat.

The church's bell rang once, twice, and then a third time. The same dark figure approached them during the third chime. It had horns and a devil's tail. A real life devil!

"I'm so hungry even if I ate this whole star my belly would still be empty!" The devil groaned. The little girl glared at the monster and hid her snack.

"Well I won't share any of my snacks with you!" The girl said. She turned her back to the devil and continued eating. The boy looked up at the devil that seemed sad and hungry as he clutched his stomach. He felt bad for the devil. He got out his last cookie and held it up for the devil waving it around to get his attention. The devil looked down at the boy then kneeled down took the cookie from the boy's hand. He smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, noble prince." The devil said, "In return I shall tell you a secret about the dark blue ocean." The devil pointed out to the beach. He then whispered something in the boy's ear.

"If you write a message or wish and then put that message or wish in a little glass bottle, put it in the ocean and let it float away. The wish will send that message to whoever you want no matter where they are or it will grant the wish you wrote no matter what it may be." The devil whispered. The boy smiled and then looked up at the devil as he stood up.

"Really!?" He asked his sea green eyes sparkling. The devil nodded and then waved at the boy before disappearing. The girl looked at the boy curiously then tugged on his shirt. The boy looked to his sister who looked up at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"What did he tell you?" The girl asked. The boy smiled and helped her sister stand up.

"I'll tell…someday." The boy laughed and began to run back to the castle.

"Hey wait! Tell me!" The girl said chasing after the boy. She seemed to have forgotten that she could have ordered him to tell her…

*.*.*.*.*.*

"I see…so you are leaving…" A man with blue hair and blue eyes said with a frown on his face. He was wearing the king's attire for the Sol Kingdom. The man with white hair and blue eyes nodded.

"I said I would stay here until the Sol Kingdom was the largest and wealthiest in all the land. I have fulfilled my duties here so it is time for me to go." The white haired man said.

"I see…it is quite a shame…" The king said. He unsheathed his sword and charged at the man aiming right at his heart. He managed to pierce him. The man fell to the ground as the king drew back his sword.

"You…how dare…" The man struggled to say.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave with the possibility of you telling others of ways to overthrow me or destroy this kingdom." The king said.

"Well…listen to me closely Truth…" The white haired man breathed, "One of your children has a birthmark that resembles a wound that looks similar to the one you just inflicted on me. That child will be the one to destroy your kingdom…Do not forget this wound…do not…" The man had finally stopped talking and breathing. King Truth approached the man and looked closely to his wound and made sure the image was burned into his mind. He must find out if his daughter or son bore this mark.

*.*.*.*.*.*

The two children were currently in their room. The girl was currently singing a song as the boy clapped his hands to the rhythm. The girl danced as she sang. The door suddenly opened and a maid came into the room.

"Princess Fine, Prince Reidan, the king wishes to see you both." The maid said.

"Okay Camelot." They both said and walked over to the maid. Camelot led them to the throne room were their father and mother waited.

"Elsa, check Fine and I'll check Reidan…" King Truth whispered to his wife, a woman with long red hair and red eyes. She nodded and approached her daughter with a sweet smile. The king approached his son with an equally sweet smile.

"Fine, do you happen to have a birthmark?" Elsa asked. The girl thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Well do you mind if I see if you have one on your back or chest?" Elsa asked. Fine shook her head and allowed her mother to see. She had no birthmark shaped scar. As Truth looked at Reiden's chest he saw it. That horrid scar he had given the white haired man. He had a shocked look on his face, but it only lasted for a moment as he smiled. He called over Camelot who came in with a tray that had two glasses on it both filled with what the twins assumed was grape juice.

"Here is some…grape juice for you both to drink." King Truth said. The queen looked away as the two children began to drink. Once their glasses were empty the twins felt drowsy and they both passed out.

"Take that boy and lock him up in the North tower. Have Omendo erase his memories of Fine and the rest of us. Have them replaced with memories of him always been in that tower." King Truth said. Camelot nodded and picked up Reidan. She left the room. The queen picked up Fine.

"Is this really how it must be?" Queen Elsa asked, "Must we really lock away our own child?"

"That is no child of ours if it will destroy this kingdom!" King Truth yelled. He took Fine away from Elsa and walked her out of the room.

"I must have Omendo erase her memories of Reidan." King Truth said and left.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Three years had passed since the twins had been separated. Fine and Reidan are now both eight. Fine was living happily in the castle while Reidan was living alone playing a piano, his only form of entertainment in that dreary place. Today, however, marks the time of their meeting once again.

Fine could hear the sound of a melody being played on the piano.

"How pretty…" She said. She began to hear the sound carefully to find out where it came from, but was interrupted by a maid.

"Princess Fine! Do not wander off to a place where we cannot see you!" The maid said.

"Don't you hear it Lulu?" Fine asked.

"Hear what?" Lulu asked.

"The piano song." Fine said.

"I do not here a thing now let us go back Princess Fine." Lulu said and grabbed Fine hand taking her back to the garden. When they were back at the garden a boy, just a little older than Fine, was waiting for them. He had purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a prince's attire from a neighboring kingdom, the Lunar Kingdom. Fine smiled and ran up to hug him.

"Princess Fine! That is not the way a proper princess should act!" Lulu scolded, but she was ignored.

"I missed you Shade!" Fine said as she hugged the boy who hugged back.

"I missed you too. Have you been a good princess while I was away?" Shade asked.

"Yup!" Fine answered grinning. The two began a conversation talking about various things.

*.*.*.*.*.*

The sound of the piano resounded within the North tower as a young boy played it. He had emotionless sea green eyes as he stared down at the piano keys. He could hear the maids whispering to a new maid.

"A piece of advice, do not get too close to Master Reidan and always be silent. He does not like noise unless it comes from his piano." One maid said.

"Yes, he hates the sound of people's voices. He always seems uncomfortable when someone talks. He doesn't even like his own voice." Another maid said.

Reidan stopped playing for a moment then continued to play. He did not really mind what the maids said because it was true for the most part anyway…He did like to hear someone speak or more like sing. He would always hear a beautiful voice sing a song every day after the church bells would ring. She sang at exactly three o' one after the bells would stop ringing. Reidan loved to hear her beautiful voice. He just wished he knew who was singing it…

*.*.*.*.*.*

As Prince Shade left Fine could hear the piano again.

"Princess Fine, it is time for your studies." Lulu said. Fine pouted. She hated studying! Lulu took her to her room and Camelot began teaching her math. About halfway through the lesson a crash was heard in the hallway. Camelot left to go check it out. Once she left Fine got up and opened her closet pushing her dresses and coats to a side and finding another door attached to the stone wall. She opened it and went down the path it had. She recalled her mother's words.

_If this kingdom is ever in danger and you need a fast way of escape this is what you use.  
It is the secret passageway. Use it in __**emergencies only**__._

Well, this was an emergency to Fine. She felt like her brain would explode from all the math! As she went further down the path it became darker and darker until she lost her way. She became scared and began to panic until she heard a piano. She followed the sound and was eventually led to the North tower. She saw Reidan playing the piano most beautifully. She stared in awe. When he stopped playing she started clapping catching Reidan by surprise.

"That was great! You're really talented!" Fine said clapping. Reidan stared at her then turned back to the piano.

"How'd you learn to play like that?" Fine asked.

He gave her no response.

"Is it difficult?"

Silence.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well, can you speak?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment then shook his head.

"My name's Fine. What's yours?" She asked.

"….Reidan…" He quietly said.

"So you can speak!" Fine smiled, "Hey Rei! Play that song again! I love it!" Reidan looked at the girl then back to the piano. He began to play. Fine tapped her foot then began to dance. After a few minutes of dancing she began to sing. Reidan abruptly stopped playing and stood up. Fine looked at him.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Fine asked. Reidan approached her and touched her cheek.

"That song…that voice…I've…loved that song and voice for a while now. It's a beautiful song…" Reidan said. Just as Fine was about to say something the door slammed open revealing a mad Camelot. Fine jumped at the sight.

"C-Camelot!" She said.

"Princess Fine! You are not allowed to be here! You have studies to get to-" Camelot began, but stopped when she noticed Reidan's cold and emotionless eyes stare at her. It was as if he was staring into her very soul.

"M-Master Reidan…" Camelot said silently. Fine looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Huh? You know Rei Camelot?" Fine asked.

"I-It doesn't matter! You must leave at once Princess Fine!" Camelot yelled. She grabbed Fine's arm and dragged her out of the tower. Before she left his room she called out to him.

"I'll see you later Rei!" She said.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Fine was called into her mother's room after the incident.

"Fine, you are never supposed to go into the North tower." Elsa scolded her daughter.

"Why?" Fine asked.

"It's your father's orders. Please, listen to his orders." Elsa said. Fine looked down for a few seconds then looked up at her mom with a sad expression.

"Why is Reidan in there? Did he do something bad and is there for punishment?" Fine asked.

"No…that child…did nothing wrong." Elsa said. Fine looked at her confused and was about to question her again, but Elsa pushed her out of the room before she could.

"I'm sorry Fine, but I feel a bit tired right now so if you could please leave so I can get some rest?" Elsa said. Fine sighed and nodded and left. She went back to her room. She closed the doors to her room and got a chair to reach the lock. She then closed the curtains and made sure no one was in the room. She went to the secret passageway again. She knew she should listen to her parents, but she wanted to see Reidan again.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Elsa and Truth were both in the throne room at this time. Truth looked over some paperwork.

"Good, the engagement of Fine and Shade has been placed." Truth said.

"But Fine is only eight! Should we really have her engaged now?" Elsa asked.

"It is her duty as princess of the Sol Kingdom to make an alliance with the Lunar Kingdom. " Truth said.

"Reidan is the prince of the Sol Kingdom. So should he not have a duty as well?" Elsa asked. Truth looked over and glared at her.

"That boy is _**NOT**_ a prince and _**NOT**_ our child!" Truth yelled. Elsa flinched and looked down. She wished to have the old Truth back. The one he was before he feared for his Kingdom over family.

*.*.*.*.*.*

A few months had passed since Reidan and Fine's_**first**_ encounter. Like how she used to wait excitedly for Shade's visits she now waited excitedly to go see Reidan. Today after Shade had left she quickly made her way to the North tower. Fine had brought a book with her this time to have Reidan read it. It had the mark of the Sol Kingdom on it.

"Rei~!" She said happily. Reidan turned away from the piano and looked at Fine. She held out the book to him.

"Here! Read this!" She said. He simply stared at the book then looked at Fine with the same expressionless eyes. Fine looked confused and that's when it hit her.

"You can't read?" She asked. He nodded.

"Don't you have someone to teach you?" Fine asked. He shook his head.

"Oh, that's right…no one's ever in her right?" She looked sad.

"That's not true…there is one in here." Reidan said.

"Huh? Who?" Fine asked. Reidan ran his hand over the piano's keys.

"The piano…it's been in here since I was…" Reidan said. Fine suddenly got an idea.

"I know Rei! Let's go outside!" Fine said.

"But' I'm not allowed to leave this place." Reidan said. Fine giggled and took his hand.

"It'll be oaky as long as we don't get caught!" Fine squeezed his hand and dragged him inside the secret passageway.

'_This warmth…why is it so familiar…'_ Reidan thought as he stared down to his hand intertwined with Fine's.

*.*.*.*.*.*

When they finally went outside Fine let go of his hand and stretched.

"We're finally outside! Look Rei! The sky's really blue today!" Fine said.

"Blue…sky…" Reidan began to repeat some of the words. He looked up at the bright blue sky. He has never seen it before. He does not even have a window in his room. This was a new sight for him and yet for some reason it felt nostalgic…

Fine smiled and went to go pick some flowers. She then showed them to Reidan.

"These are flowers!" Fine said and handed him the bouquet she made. He took it and examined each individual flower carefully.

"Flowers…" He whispered. Fine smiled and picked up a snail. She put it on the rock that Reidan was sitting on.

"This is a snail!" She said.

"Snail…" He repeated. Fine continued to get more and more things that she figured he had not seen. After she went a little farther away Reidan looked up to the sky and saw that it was turning orange. When Fine came back she looked up at the sky too.

"This is a sunset!" Fine said as she pointed to the orange sky, "This happens when day and night begin to mix together! I heard Camelot call it twilight before too."

"Sunset…Twilight…" Reidan said. He took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"_**The small chest that we hid  
in the sandy beach  
has been engulfed by night's darkness,  
and can no longer be found.**_

Let's divide the twilight  
between the two of us.  
You'll be the daytime.  
I'll be the nighttime.  
When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky."

Reidan finished singing. Fine clapped.

"Wow! Where did you hear that song?" She asked.

"I made it up right now…" Reidan said.

"Really? That's so cool! I want to sing it too!" Fine said. Both twins began to sing.

"_Let's divide the twilight  
between the two of us.__**  
**__I'll be the daytime.  
__**I'll be the nighttime.  
**__When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky."_

The two sang and held hands. They did not know of the two people looking at them from the balcony.

"Honestly! Princess Fine is always sneaking out to see Reidan!" Camelot said.

"It is fine…They should spend time together…after all, they are twins." Elsa said and looked at the two who were happily singing.

*.*.*.*.*.*

As Reidan was changing his clothes he noticed the birthmark on his chest. The maids began to whisper.

"No matter how many times I see it, it always scares me." One said.

"It looks so ghastly." Another whispered.

Reidan looked at his chest then touched the scar resembling birthmark. He hated it. He did not know why, but it made him angry with himself. He had dreams about two men speaking of his birthmark.

"_**One of your children has a birthmark that resembles a wound that looks similar to the one you just inflicted on me. That child will be the one to destroy your kingdom…"**_

As he was thinking the door slammed open revealing Fine.

"Rei~! I brought you a book full of piano music!" She said. She noticed the scar on Reidan's chest as he frantically tried to put on his white button up shirt. Fine dropped her book and rushed over to him.

"Are you injured!?" She asked.

"N-no! This is just a birthmark!" He said.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked and tried to touch it. Reidan flinched back.

"It doesn't hurt. Please don't touch it…it's…dirty…" Reidan said. Fine went up to him and lifted up his shirt. Reidan gasped as Fine touched the scar birthmark.

"Well I guess it's okay as long as it doesn't hurt." Fine said, "This is the first time I've seen a naked boy, I wonder how the bottom looks."

Reidan's face went completely red.

"D-Don't say stuff like that you idiot!" Reidan yelled.

"I'm not an idiot! I just said I wonder what a naked boy looks like!" She said.

"If that's not an idiot then what are you!?" Reidan asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*

A year had passed and the twins were happily seeing each other until an accident happened. As Fine was riding her white horse it suddenly flipped her off of its back. Fine hit the ground hard.

"Princess Fine!?" The servants around her yelled. One of the servants picked her up and took her inside the palace.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"I heard that princess Fine fell off her horse and has yet to wake up. It's been hours now!" A maid told another maid that were currently in the North tower. Reidan stood up from his usual place at the piano and dashed down the path of the secret passageway. He burst out of the closet much to everyone's surprise and made his way to Fine.

"Fine…? Fine! Wake up, please!" He begged.

"R-Reidan!? What are you doing here!?" Elsa asked. She went ignored by Reidan who continued to beg Fine. Fine slowly opened her red eyes and looked into Reidan's sea green ones.

"Rei? Are you crying?" Fine asked as she saw the tears trickle down the bluenette's face.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." He cried.

"It's okay Reidan." Fine sad and gently touched his arm. The king slammed open the door and glared at Reidan.

"You! What are you doing here!?" He yelled, "Get away from Fine!"

"But father!" Fine said. She tried to get up, but quickly fell back down.

"Fine!" Reidan said and helped Fine adjust herself in her bed again. He propped her up with some pillows.

"Don't touch her!" Truth yelled.

"And why not!? I'm worried about her!" Reidan roared. This was the first time Fine had seen Reidan show so much emotion.

"You're a monster! A cursed monster! Get away from her it's your fault she's injured!" Truth yelled.

"Truth please…give me time to explain…" Elsa said as she looked at Truth with pleading eyes. Truth kept his mouth shut, but continued to glare at Reidan.

"Reidan, you are Fine's twin brother. However, it was predicted that whichever twin had a scar shaped birthmark would be the one to destroy this kingdom. Therefore….we had to lock you up…"

"And that's where you're going to stay!" Truth said, "Camelot! Bring Reidan back to the North tower."

"Yes King Truth." Camelot said. She grasped Reidan's arm and dragged him back to the North tower despite Fine's begging to let him stay.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"We must send that boy away from here. As long as he stays in the tower Fine will continue to visit him. Bad things continue to happen here ever since that child was born!" Truth said. Elsa looked at her husband.

"I will tell him he will be sent away at once…" Elsa said and left for the North tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Elsa entered Reidan's room. Reidan turned to look at his mother.

"Reidan, you will no longer be residing in this room. You will be sent to the far East side of this country." His mother bluntly told him. His eyes widened and he stood up from his bed.

"What!? I won't be able to see Fine again!" Reidan said.

"You have done nothing wrong, Reidan, except for the fact that you bare that birthmark. However, Fine will also have to shoulder heavy burdens from now on. The king plans to crown Fine as the next heir instead of his brother the prince. There's no telling what the prince might do to try and get rid of Fine. The same goes for the neighboring kingdoms. We may be powerful, but power can easily be taken away in the blink of an eye. It is only a matter of time before our only ally, the Lunar Kingdom, betrays us." Elsa said, "A child like her cannot possibly handle all this on her own and yet the king does not understand this!"

"I…do not care about this god forsaken kingdom." Reidan bluntly stated making his mother's eyes widen.

"Wha-!" His mother began, but was cut off by Reidan.

"This kingdom can be destroyed for all I care, however…I want to protect Fine. If it is for her sake I will do anything." Reidan said. He kneeled down before the queen who was in shock.

"So please, your highness, lend me your aid." Reidan bowed his head down, "I'm begging you…please! Give me the strength and knowledge I need to protect Fine! Fine gave me meaning in this world…to me Fine_** is **_my whole world!"

"You…are making a horrible mistake, but the ones who drove you to that very decision was us. I will arrange an instructor for you without the king noticing. But you must promise me something. If the king and I both fall you must protect Fine!"

"Without fail." Reidan replied with no hesitation.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Fine panted as she ran to the North tower in the secret passageway. She wanted to see Reidan even in her injured state. As she was about to start walking again she heard the voice of her uncle.

"Tch, that girl, why can't she just die already? I was sure she would've died from that fall from the horse!" Her uncle said, "I can't believe he's giving the throne to that weak girl! She should hurry up and die already!"

Fine covered her ears. She did not want to hear it. Her uncle has always been saying these things.

"We all thought you were inheriting the throne!" Another voice said.

"If my brother wasn't a moron I would inherit it instead he chooses a weak little girl. That girl…would be better off dead!" Her uncle said.

Fine grew angry and continued on her path to Reidan's room. When she got there she went up to Reidan and hugged him. She began to sob.

"Father said such mean things about you, but…none of its true! None of it!" Fine cried. Reidan patted her back before making her look him in the eye.

"Listen Fine, I'll be going somewhere far away for a while. I'm not sure how long actually." Reidan said. Fine's eyes widened.

"What!? You can't!" She began to sob even more. She fell to the floor crying.

"Don't cry Fine…We'll see each other again." Reidan said and hugged her. He knew they would meet again. He had to protect her no matter what the cost may be.

Being powerless frustrated him, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to make sure she would always be happy.

*.*.*.*.*.*

When Reidan arrived at his new home he was greeted by his instructor.

"I am Daniella Ashton, your tutor. Call me Ms. Ashton." A woman said. She had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ashton." Reidan bowed, "If I may ask, will you also be teaching me swordsmanship?"

"No, I have someone else in mind for that." Daniella said, "I will introduce you to her, come with me." Daniela led him to an execution hall were a woman was currently executing a man. In one swing of her sword he had his head chopped off.

"That woman is Lione Stratford. She is known as the _**beheading queen**_." Daniella said, "She comes from a long line of executioners who all wear blood red armor. She will teach you." The woman had long orange hair tied back in a ponytail. Her brown orange eyes showed no mercy in them. Reidan looked down at his soon to be teacher.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"What!? Me teach this kid!?" Lione exclaimed.

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Stratford." Reidan bowed.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea, Daniella." Lione said.

"And why ever not?" Daniella asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lione said glancing over at the people stopping to stare and hearing whispers of _**'beheading queen'**_, _**'merciless killer'**_, etc.

"If he starts hanging around me then they'll be saying stuff about him too so I can't." Lione said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I want to learn from you." Reidan said. Lione turned to look at him with a serious expression.

"And what do you want to learn?" She asked.

"I want to learn how to protect someone precious to me." He said. Lione turned around giving a small smile.

"We start tomorrow. I am a tough teacher so you better be ready." Lione said.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Right guard!" Lione yelled. Reidan quickly guarded himself from Lione's sword. They had been practicing since early in the morning and Reidan was all sweaty and tired, but he refused to take a break until the training was completely done for the day. By nightfall he was inside playing the piano and studying with Daniella.

"Tell me the effects of this potion in the language of the Lunar Kingdom and then write down the explanation in the language of the Flame Kingdom." Daniella said, "You can do it right?"

"Yes, Ms. Ashton!" Reidan answered.

After his lessons he went up to his room and began to do his homework and continued studying on his own. After a while his eyelids felt heavy and he fell asleep minutes before Daniella entered the room. She found him sleeping at his desk with his books open and a pen in his hands. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders to keep him warm.

The days that he spent together with his tutors seemed to have passed quickly as three years had passed in the blink of an eye.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Three years already…" Lione said.

"Hm?" Reidan said.

"You're eleven now right? It's been three years since you came here." Lione said.

"I'll be twelve next month." Reidan said.

"No kidding! You've grown taller and handsomer now. Look at those girls over there; they're all starring at you!" Lione laughed as she pointed to the group of girls watching Reidan and Lione's practice, "So which one's your type Reidan?"

"I'm sweaty so I'll be changing now." Reidan said and began walking up the stairs back into his house.

"Aw don't ignore me! Just tell me who you like better!" Lione asked.

"Ms. Stratford you're being annoying!" Reidan yelled as he entered the house.

"He's got an attitude now too." Lione said smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ms. Ashton, the daughter of the Stratford family has come to visit you." A maid told Daniella she stood from her chair in her room and made her way downstairs to see Lione with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"It's been a while since you've come just for a visit." Daniella said as they sat down in the living room. Lione put down the wine bottle on the table as the maid went to go retrieve some glasses for them.

"Well I try to stop by when I can. Hey, where's Reidan? Should we invite him to come down and drink with us?" Lione laughed.

"We will not, I believe he's up in his room studying." Daniella said. Lione sighed.

"Doesn't he get tired? Every time I see him he's either studying or practicing his swordsmanship. He's a child right now so shouldn't he want to be out playing like all normal children? He seems so…desperate." Lione said.

"This what Reidan wants…it's all for the sake of that _**precious someone**_. I can't just go out and ask him who it is though, right?" Daniella said.

"Well, I'm curious to know who this precious someone is! Is it a girlfriend or something?" Lione asked.

"He's only a child…" Daniella sighed.

"Well I'm outta ideas then." Lione said.

*.*.*.*.*.*

As nighttime fell Fine made her way to the balcony in her room. She began to sing a song out to the dark starlit night.

_In an empty place with nothing around,  
You suddenly tripped and started to cry.  
It's okay; it's surely just a prank  
by the naughty twilight._

We must return home soon,  
before it gets dark.

Fine sang out as loud as her voice would allow.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Reidan looked up from his book and made his way to the balcony. He began to sing a song to a familiar rhythm as the one Fine was singing.

_**Beyond the lake's horizon,  
the devil was sneering evilly.  
"Let me swallow you into my black belly  
so that we can play together!"**_

We must return home soon,  
before we get eaten.

Reidan sang out. He knew that no matter how far apart they were Fine and his song would keep them connected.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lione stopped drinking her wine and listened to the song.

"Is that…Reidan?" Lione asked. Daniella nodded.

"He sometimes sings like that. I don't know why, but it sounds lovely doesn't it?" Daniella smiled. Lione smiled too and closed her eyes.

"I think this wine has never tasted any better than right now." Lione said as she took a sip while listening to Reidan's singing. They could hear her, even if it was for a split second, they could hear a boy and a girl singing in perfect harmony. Fine and Rein sang in perfect harmony.

_The small chest that we hid  
in the sandy beach  
has been engulfed by night's darkness,  
and can no longer be found._

Let's divide the twilight  
between the two of us.  
_I'll be the daytime.__  
__**I'll be the nighttime.  
**__When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._

*.*.*.*.*.*

"The heir to my thrown shall be…Princess Fine!" Truth announced. His brother grinded his teeth at the announcement. Fine stood next to her father with an emotionless expression.

"All hail the heir! All hail the princess!" The crowd cheered. Just as the cheering began King Truth fell back into his chair. His wife rushed to his side.

"Are you alright!?" She asked worried.

"I—I'm fine! I just…feel a bit dizzy is all. I think I shall retire to my room." Truth stood from his chair and stumbled out of the room towards his own room.

"Fine I shall be with your father, please return to your room." Elsa told Fine. She curtsied and left with Camelot following her.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Princess Fine! You must be strong, his majesty will be alright!" Camelot said.

"Yeah…" Fine said. As she walked down the corridor she saw her uncle. She curtsied.

"How do you do, uncle?" Fine asked. Out of nowhere her uncle raised his arm and shoved Fine to the ground and stepped on her outstretched hand. Camelot tried to go to Fine, but some butlers held her back.

"I'm disappointed in my brother, handing over the crown to a brat like you!" Her uncle sneered as he stepped on her hand even more putting great force and pressure.

"Kyaa! Get off of my hand!" Fine yelled. Her uncle crouched down low and whispered to Fine.

"I know for a fact you have a younger twin brother…He was born with a horrible birthmark…He's a monster who will destroy this country! A monster!" Her uncle whispered. Fine's eyes widened.

"And you…you her were born from the same womb at the same time as that monster will inherit the crown!? I refuse to accept it!" He said.

"…Move your filthy foot…" Fine whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Her uncle asked.

"When I ascend the throne insolent filth who dares to touch my hand will get their hands cut off! Filth who dares to step on me will have their feet cut off! So what are you waiting for? You stand before the heir to the Sol Kingdom throne! Now, kneel before me!" Fine said as she stood up. Her uncle looked to the ground then kneeled before her.

"Please forgive…my insolence…" Her uncle said. Fine glared down at him before leaving.

"Come, Camelot." She said. Camelot made her way to Fine's side and they continued their way to Fine's room.

"Should you not report this to his majesty?" Camelot asked. Fine shook her head.

"Father is someone who believes that Reidan is a monster…" Fine said. Camelot began to cough. Fine looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you quite alright, Camelot?" Fine asked.

"Yes, I just seem to have a bit of a cough lately." Camelot gave her a weary smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*

During the ball later that evening Fine could hear the whispers of the people attending.

"I hear the princess put the king's brother in his place." A lady whispered.

"So she's not so weak-willed after all!" Another lady laughed.

"I heard she threatened to have his hands cut off!" A gentleman said.

"What a cruel, dreadful, _**Daughter of Evil**_!" Many of the guests said and laughed.

Fine did not care about what they said. When she became the queen…they would all pay for their insolence. Each and every last one of them…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Fine had a bouquet of flowers in her hand as she entered Camelot's room.

"Camelot, I brought you some get well flowers." Fine said and handed the bouquet to Camelot. She smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Princess Fine. Did you get some for his majesty too?" Camelot asked. Fine shook her head.

"I'm not allowed to see father right now." Fine said, "They told me he's going to die soon."

Fine gave a smile.

"And when that happens Reidan will be able to come back and no one will be able to call him a monster!" Fine said cheerfully, "Because this country…will soon be mine!"

*.*.*.*.*.*

A royal messenger from the palace came to Daniella's house this day. After hearing the news she thanked the messenger and went to find Reidan. Reidan was currently in the garden when Daniella managed to find him.

"Reidan, I must tell you something." Daniella said to the boy. He gave her his undivided attention. She took a deep breath and looked him in the yes.

"The king…has passed away." Daniella told him.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Fine…it is time for you to say your goodbye to your father." Elsa said as she led Fine into her husband's room. Fine stood next to her father who laid there with closed eyes.

"Father…won't open his eyes anymore?" Fine asked.

"No…" Her mother said. Fine looked back to her father.

"I see...Father has…finally gone to sleep…" Fine said. Elsa took Fine out of the room and closed the door.

"Fine…now you must say goodbye to Camelot, she will be leaving today." Elsa said.

"What!? But Camelot's sick right now you can't make her leave!" Fine said.

"It is because she is sick that she must leave. Only the king is allowed to die in the palace. Camelot will have to find some other place." Elsa stated bluntly. Fine glared at her mother with tears in her eyes and rushed out to see Camelot.

"Camelot!" Fine yelled as she saw Camelot about to exit through the front doors.

"Princess Fine, it was a pleasure to have served you…please take care." Camelot smiled with tears in her eyes. Fine ran up to her and hugged her before she left. She could hear the whispers of some visitors of the palace.

"Oh my, it seems another supporter of the princess has gone." One whispered.

"Well she's better off dead, that girl. She is nothing but a twisted Daughter of Evil." The other said.

Fine clenched her hands. She would make them all pay for the wretched things they are saying.

"Reidan…" Fine whispered with teary eyes.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Reidan looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone call out his name.

"What's wrong Reidan?" Daniella asked. Reidan looked back at her and shook his head.

"Nothing I just thought someone called out my name." Reidan said. Daniella looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to go…You don't have to go back to the palace. You enjoy your studies, you can stay here and we can find you a tutor who can better expand your knowledge. You can go and study in another country if you want. I'll support you. You can have your freedom; you have a choice, Reidan. I do not think going back to the palace is the best choice for you. If you go back you will become the princess' servant! You won't be acknowledged as the prince you are, your sole purpose for living will be to serve the princess! You have a bright future ahead of you if you choose to not go! That's why…" Daniella said. Reidan stopped her before she could continue.

"I will return to the castle, Ms. Ashton. I want to be by the princess' side." Reidan said smiling. Daniella frowned and slowly left the house.

*.*.*.*.*.*

When Daniella came back she was passed out from drinking too much. Lione carried her into the house and into her room.

"She suddenly came over for a drink, but she's such a lightweight!" Lione laughed.

"Don't go…There's only hate and jealousy over there, they all look at you with contempt…I hate it…stay here, Reidan…" Daniella said in her sleep. Reidan's eyes widened and Lione sighed.

"She's not the only one who wants you to stay you know, but this is your decision and if you decided to go we won't stop you. But you know all your fan girls are gonna be crying now! Only eleven and you are already a heartbreaker!" Lione said.

"Ms. Stratford, are you drunk too?" Reidan asked. Lione laughed and ruffled his hair.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Are you all packed?" Daniella asked.

"Yes, oh and Ms. Ashton? Can you bend down?" Reidan asked.

"Like this?" Daniella bent down so she was eye level with Reidan. He nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. Daniella blushed and the two went outside. Reidan saw Lione and gave her a kiss on the cheek too making her giggle. Reidan got on his horse and waved to his tutors. He then left a crying Daniella and Lione trying to comfort her.

_You can have your freedom…_

'_That's something that…I don't need…'_ Reidan thought recalling Daniella's words.

*.*.*.*.*.*

End chapter one! Thank you for reading until the end and please tell me what you think! Hope to see you in the next chapter and the rest of my stories~!


End file.
